Helga Huffelpuf
Helga Huffelpuf (Engels:'' Helga Hufflepuff'') was een Welshe heks en was één van de vier stichters van Zweinsteins Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus. Terwijl de andere stichters ervoor kozen specifieke studenten te selecteren, accepteerde Huffelpuf iedereen. De studenten van haar afdeling worden echter beschreven als loyale en hardwerkende studenten. Het is onbekend wanneer Huffelpuf stierf. Een schilderij van Huffelpuf is nog steeds aanwezig op Zweinstein. Biografie Vroegere leven Helga Huffelpuf werd geboren in de tiende eeuw en kwam uit de brede valleien van Wales. Stichtster van Zweinstein Helga Huffelpuf was één van de vier stichters van Zweinsteins Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus. Hoewel ze het goed kon vinden met al haar mede-stichters, was haar beste vriendin Rowena Ravenklauw. Huffelpuf hielp met de bouw van de school en terwijl de andere stichters studenten selecteerde op basis van ambitie, moed of intelligentie, nam Helga Huffelpuf de loyale, hardwerkende, geduldige en tolerante studenten en behandelde ze allemaal als gelijke.''Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks'', Hoofdstuk 11 (Het Nieuwe Lied van de Sorteerhoed) Ze bracht mensen met verschillende achtergronden samen om te helpen bij de bouw van de school en stond bekend om haar charmante manieren.Beroemde Tovenaar Kaart Helga Huffelpuf had een gave voor voedsel-gerelateerde spreuken, en haar recepten worden nog steeds gebruikt als basis voor de vele feestmalen op Zweinstein.Tovenaar van de Maand, mei 2007, op J.K. Rowling's officiële website Helga Huffelpuf heeft er ook voor gezorgd dat de huiselfen in de keukens van Zweinstein mogen werken, waardoor ze een veilige plek hebben om te werken en niet kunnen worden mishandeld of misbruikt.PotterCast interview #130 Na een tijd waarin de school grote welvaart genoot, stelde Helga's mede-stichter Zalazar Zwadderich een controversiële actie voor waarbij Dreuzelgeboren studenten op basis van hun afkomst niet zouden worden toegelaten tot Zweinstein. Huffelpuf, Ravenklauw en Griffoendor weigerde dit echter en het escaleerde zodanig dat Zwadderich uiteindelijk de school definitief verliet. Na haar dood thumb|left|Helga Huffelpuf's chocokikkerplaatje Helga Huffelpuf leende haar naam aan één van de vier afdelingen op Zweinstein, Huffelpuf. Ze lijkt geen bijzonder strenge normen te hebben met betrekking tot de selectie van studenten voor haar afdeling en dit onderscheidt haar van de andere stichters. Ze leende ook haar magie aan de creatie van de Sorteerhoed, om de vraag te beantwoorden wie de studenten zou sorteren na haar overlijden. Een artefact van Huffelpuf, een kleine, gouden beker, is doorgegeven aan haar verre afstammeling, Orchidea Smid. Smid beweerde dat de beker een aantal magische krachten moest hebben, waarvan ze vele nog niet had getest. De Beker werd van Smid gestolen door Marten Vilijn, die Helga's nalatenschap beschadigde door het te veranderen in een Gruzielement. De Beker werd echter met een tand van de basilisk vernietigd door Hermelien Griffel tijdens de Slag om Zweinstein in 1998.''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood'', Hoofdstuk 31 (De Slag om Zweinstein) Het symbool van Huffelpuf's afdeling is een das, en de afdelingskleuren zijn geel en zwart. Uiterlijk Hufflepuf was een ronde, mollige vrouw met rood haar en blauwe ogen, en droeg meestal een bruine jurk. Ze had vaak een brede glimlach op haar gezicht. Persoonlijkheid Huffelpuf prees loyaliteit, eerlijkheid, eerlijk spel en hard werken. Studenten van haar afdeling tonen gewoonlijk ten minste één van deze eigenschappen in verschillende mate. Carlo Kannewasser, de overleden Toverschoolkampioen, was één van de studenten die alle vier de eigenschappen vertoonde. Daarnaast stond Huffelpuf bekend om haar mededogen; ze nam huiselfen aan om te komen werken in de keukens van Zweinstein, waar ze in vrede en veiligheid konden werken. Terwijl de andere stichters zeer zorgvuldig waren in de selectie van studenten, nam Huffelpuf de rest.''Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker'' Er werd gezegd dat ze vriendelijk en zorgzaam was, en vooral bekend stond om haar vaardigheden in voedsel-gerelateerde spreuken. Ze was ook een vrouw van tolerantie, aangezien ze bereid was om Dreuzelgeboren studenten toe te laten tot de school, en het dus niet eens was met Zwadderich's volbloed exclusiviteit. Gezien het feit dat ze vaak wordt afgebeeld met een brede glimlach, kan worden gesuggereerd dat ze een zeer vrolijke vrouw was. Magische vaardigheden Huffelpuf werd beschreven als één van de vier briljantste heksen en tovenaars van haar tijd. *'Magische voorwerpen uitvinder': Huffelpuf creëerde een beker die, volgens haar afstammeling, Orchidea Smid, speciale magische krachten had (hoewel nooit is bewezen wat deze waren). *'Magische kookkunsten': Huffelpuf was zeer bekwaam met voedsel-gerelateerde spreuken, en veel van haar recepten worden nog steeds gebruikt op Zweinstein. Etymologie Helga De naam Helga is afgeleid van Helge, uit het Oude Noorse heilagr, wat "welvarende" of "moedig" betekend. Haar symbool is de das, een groot zoogdier gerelateerd aan de wezels, met kenmerkende witte strepen op zijn kop. In de Keltische mythologie was de das een gids. De das kan ook een symbool zijn van hard werken, kracht en vasthoudend zijn. Huffelpuffers staan bekend om hun loyaliteit en als harde werkers. Helga was een gebruikelijke naam in Noord-Europa; vooral in landen zoals Noorwegen. Het werd al snel overgenomen door vele Sovjet-landen en noordelijke gelegen landen, waaronder Rusland, Letland, Denemarken, en België. De in Noord-Europa uitgesproken 'e' in Helga is meer een kruising tussen 'e' en 'o', en, net als in het Frans, wordt de 'h' niet uitgesproken. Sovjet-landen adopteerde de naam als "Olga". Een aantal landen, waaronder Duitsland, behielden de naam "Helga". Huffelpuf Huffelpuf kan worden afgeleid van het Engelse "huff and puff" of heftig betekenen. "Huff" betekend ademen; "Puff" is een middeleeuwse, Engelse term voor gebak. Trivia thumb|Helga Huffelpuf *Helga Huffelpuf werd in mei 2007 uitgeroepen tot "Tovenaar van de Maand" op J.K. Rowling's website. Op zowel haar chocokikkerplaatje als op de afbeelding op de website van Rowling, wordt ze afgebeeld als een mollige vrouw met rood haar. *Terwijl de andere stichters hun studenten selecteerde op basis van ambitie, moed of intelligentie, nam de "Goede Huffelpuf" de rest en leerde ze alles wat ze wist, een duidelijk bewijs van haar vriendelijkheid. *Er werd gedacht dat Zacharias Smid familie was van Orchidea Smid, en dus een afstammeling van Huffelpuf was. Hoewel Smid een veel voorkomende achternaam is, zijn zowel Zacharias en Orchidea zeer ongewone namen. Het lijkt onwaarschijnlijk dat de voornamen toeval zijn. Als Zacharias echt een afstammeling van Huffelpuf is, zou dit zeer ironisch zijn, gezien hij niet over loyaliteit of eerlijk spel beschikt waar de afdeling van Huffelpuf om bekend staat, ondanks dat hij wil bij haar afdeling hoort. Het is mogelijk dat Zacharias alleen in Huffelpuf werd geplaatst omdat hij niet de eigenschappen bezat die nodig waren voor de andere afdelingen. Daarnaast stelt zelfs de Sorteerhoed dat Huffelpuf alle studenten nam die niet voldeden aan de behoeften of eisen van de andere afdelingen. *In The Wizarding World of Harry Potter spreekt het schilderij van Huffelpuf met een Welsh accent. Dit geeft verdere bevestiging dat zij afkomstig is uit Wales. *Zowel Helga als haar vriendin Rowena werden mannen genoemd in het lied van de Sorteerhoed in vroege Duitse edities en in het Duitse audioboek van ''Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker'' voorgelezen door Rufus Beck. Dit werd gecorrigeerd in latere edities van het boek. Zie ook *Goderic Griffoendor *Rowena Ravenklauw *Zalazar Zwadderich *Stichters van Zweinstein *Beker van Helga Huffelpuf Verschijning *[[Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen (game)|''Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen (game)]] *[[Harry Potter en de Geheime Kamer|''Harry Potter en de Geheime Kamer]] *[[Harry Potter en de Geheime Kamer (film)|''Harry Potter en de Geheime Kamer (film)]] *[[Harry Potter en de Geheime Kamer (game)|''Harry Potter en de Geheime Kamer (game)]] *''Harry Potter en de Gevangene van Azkaban'' *[[Harry Potter en de Gevangene van Azkaban (game)|''Harry Potter en de Gevangene van Azkaban (game)]] *[[Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker|''Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker]] *''Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks'' *''Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins'' *''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7''Huffelpuf is beschikbaar in de Nintendo DS-versie van LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7. Voor andere apparaten is zij beschikbaar in de "Downloadable Character Pack" DLC voor de game. *The Wizarding World of Harry Potter *''Pottermore'' Referenties Bron Deze pagina is een (gedeeltelijke) kopie en vertaling van de Engelse Harry Potter Wiki en:Helga Hufflepuff fr:Helga Poufsouffle pl:Helga Hufflepuff Categorie:Vrouwen Categorie:Zweinstein medewerkers Categorie:Heks Categorie:Chocokikkerplaatjes Categorie:Tovenaar van de Maand Categorie:Huffelpuffers Categorie:Historische figuren Categorie:Professoren Categorie:Afdelingshoofden Categorie:Walse Individuen Categorie:10e eeuw geboortes Categorie:Zweinstein stichters